


Out of the Rain

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, Gen, Season/Series 04, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John must fight his way through the storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "29- SGA, John, horse with no name"

John fought his way through the sandstorm, doing the best that he could to place his feet in front of each other in a strait line. While part of his brain focused on the task of survival, the other part frantically tried to assimilate what he had just learned.

Everyone was dead. Even Atlantis - even their beautiful ocean planet - were dead. The only one he had left was Rodney, in a manner of speaking.

And yet, in a way, they were all counting on him to come back and save them.

Why? Why did they depend on him so much, even after death?

Because that's what he did. He saved them, over and over again.

But how did they expect him to change time? Well, he had Rodney, of course, which made the possibility a lot less insane. And he had time traveled here, too, which seemed to lend some credibility to the whole mad idea.

A harsh gust of wind whipped the bandana partially off his face, and John received a mouthful of grit.

He was going to die out here.

He had been going for hours, surely, and he was clearly lost. John just wanted to lie down and die here. Why shouldn't he just join his lost friends in rest?

A fragment of a song popped into his head, and John would have chuckled if he had the energy.

 _I've been through the desert on a horse with no name; it felt good to be out of the rain._

John finally let himself fall forward, but instead of hitting the sand, he felt something give beneath his hands, opening with a familiar woosh.


End file.
